One Step At A Time
by xxRachelxx12
Summary: This is the story of Blair Waldorf sister Megan and what her life is like in the Upper East Side. (I don't own anything other than my own characters.)
1. Katie Waldorf

Name: Megan Elizabeth Waldorf.

Personalty: Can be a lot like Blair but is more friendly to others. She is funny and is loved by almost anyone she meets, leading her to be very popular. She's beautiful (looks like Selena Gomez), which many people tend to tell her but doesn't pay attention to it. She doesn't show her felling very well (which you will see).

Family: Harold Waldorf (Father) Eleanor Waldorf (Mother) Blair Waldorf ( Fraternal Twin Sister)

Best-friend: Her sister Blair and Serena Van Der Woodsen.

Friends: Nate Archibald, Chuck Bass, Isabel, Katy, Jenny Humphrey (Future) Dan Humphrey (Future)

Relationships: Chuck Bass (Secret in a way) Their Relationship is more like a friend-with-benefits one. They do have feeling for each other but won't tell each other or anyone else.


	2. Pilot - Part 1

_Hey Upper East Siders. Gossip Girl here. And I have the biggest news ever. One of my many sources, Melanie91, sends us this: "Spotted at Grand Central, bags in hand: Serena van der Woodsen." Was it only a year ago our It Girl mysteriously disappeared for "boarding school"? And just as suddenly, she's back. Don't believe me? See for yourselves. Lucky for us, Melanie91 sent proof. Thanks for the photo, Mel._

Megan POV.

I was in my bedroom looking at the mirror seeing what my outfit looked liked on, when I heard my phone went off telling me I had a message. I turned to my deck, picked up my phone and looked at the screen. 'Serena's back!.' Shit. I quickly walked out of my room to find Blair. Once finding her I found her already looking at her phone shocked, she looked up hearing my footsteps.

"Come on" I told her holding my hand out. "Lets go so you can find Nate" She nodded grabbing onto my hand me leading the way.

While walking through the hallway we ran into our mother. "...I have to design a dress for this woman." We gave a tense smile at her and the woman who was walking beside her. "Blair, if you're gonna to wear one of my designs tell me about it so we can at least get it properly fitted." I rolled my eyes and give my mother a look, seeing this she give me a small smile and said, "and Megan you look lovely." Well there's a start.

" Thanks, mom. I'll Keep that in mind. Great Party." Blair said with her classic fake smile.

We started to walk away catching what out mother was saying to her friend "They're my best advertisement."

Blair turns to me " I'm sure that your her favorite daughter."

I look at her like she is was crazy and raised my eyebrow "umm...yeah, no. The only thing that she loves is her clothes." Blair lets out a laugh and nods her head.

" Well I'm gonna go and find Nate, I'll see you later." Blair tells me before walking off.

I sighed and looked around the room before spotting Chuck Bass, smirking to myself I made my way over to the boy knowing that I could have some sort of fun at this party.

I grabbed Chuck's hand and whispered in his ear to meet me in my room in 5. He turned his head slightly and give me a small smile almost teasing me. He nodded and give my hand a squeeze bring his drink to his lips, before letting me go for me to wait for him in my room.

Megan's Room -

I was sitting on Chuck's lap while he was kissing me neck, when a knock came from my door. "Megan, darling Serena's her."

Pushing Chuck away I looked at him in shock, "Serena?" Chuck asked putting his arm around my waist.

"She's here already?" I say too myself.

Chuck smirks and says "Good things was getting a bit...dull around here anyway."

I shake my head and he pulls me back into a kiss pushing me on the bed to lean over me over me. I smiled ' trust him'. We carried on for a bit more before I pulled away to stand. Walking over to my mirror I put my dress back into place and turn to look at chuck to see him pouting. I let out a quiet laugh and pull him off my bed. "Come on lets go before Blair kills Serena with her glare."

He nods giving me a chuckle throwing his arm over my shoulder. We make over way through the guest noticing Blair watching Serena leave looking pissed off. I turn to Chuck and whisper "Looks like we missed the show."

He lets out a chuckle, "There be more."

I was sitting on the steps with Blair, Isabel and Katy looking at the invitations Jenny had made. "So cute! They should be framed or something." Isabel said. I smiled they were good.

"Not bad work. And here is yours as promised." Blair told her handing her one.

"There great Jenny." I told her smiling.

She smiled back and said "thanks."

I notice Serena walking up to us and hit Blair's arm. "Here you guys are. I looked all over the dining hall for you." Serena notices Jenny and shakes her hand. "Oh, hi, I'm Serena."

Jenny shakes her hand back "I know, uhm, I mean, hi, I'm Jenny."

Serena smiles at her and turns back to us. She picks one of the invitations up and asks "So, when's the party?"

Blair looks at her and starts to say "Saturday. And you're kinda not invited."

Serena gives her a look "Since until 12 hours ago everyone thought you were at boarding school now were full. And Jenny used up all the invites." I finished  
putting the invitations in my bag standing up straightening my outfit.

Jenny starts to say "Uhm, actually..."

I start to shake my head but Blair beats me "You can go now." Blair turns to Serena saying "sorry" with a false smile.

Serena shakes her head and puts on her own smile. "No, it's ok. I've got a lot of stuff to do anyway." she throws the invitation on the step and Katy makes a face and picks it up.

"Well, we should get going then. Unless you want us to wait for you. Looks like you got a lot of yoghurt left." Blair and the rest stand out stepping next to me.

"No, go ahead." Serena shakes her head.

I give a small nod and lead the way with Blair standing slightly behind me. We all walk away until Serena calls out to me and Blair. "Blair, Megan, think we can meet tonight?"

We pause and turn to face her, "I'd love to but I'm doing something with Nate tonight." Blair called back to her crossing her arms.

"And I'm going dress shopping" I shrug my shoulders.

"The Palace, 8 o'clock. Nate will wait. And hopefully you'll be done by then."

Blair makes an annoyed face and says "We can probably do half hour." Did she really think she could waltz home and things would be just like they were?

"Thanks for making the time."

"Your our best friend." We both finish.

 **Gossip Girl  
** Did B and M think S would go down without a fight? Or can these three hotties work it out? There's nothing 'Gossip Girl' likes more than a good catfight. And this could be a classic.

I was walking to class ready the message on my phone from Bair who was ranting about Serena when I ran into a hard chest. "Oh, sorry" I said looking up. In front of me was a smirking Chuck, I sighed knowing that he only give me that smirk when he was up to something. "What?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

He pulled me into a empty class room leaning into me as I rested on the wall. "Come to mine after school."

I looked at him confused to why he had to pull me into a empty room just to tell me that. "I can't I'm going shopping and Serena wants to talk." I told him pulling a face, annoyed at the Serena part.

He pouted then smirked "well then come after."

I sighed and shook my head. " Chuck I just want to go home. I don't want to do what I know your hoping for. Maybe tomorrow."

"I'll hold you to that." He told me then walked away. Sometimes I have no idea why I still sleep with him.

I was looking around in the store at the clothes mainly the dresses when I ran into little Jenny.

"Megan. Hey." She said smiling at me in a red dress.

I smiled back at her "Hey Jenny. Nice dress."

Then out of no where a boy about my age walked straight to jenny. "Jenny, what is it? What is wrong?" he asked her sounding concerned.

"Do you like this on me?" she asked him looking at him then in the mirror.

"Wait... wait a second, is that why you needed me? I thought this was an emergency." He told her causing me to let of a smile at the level of concern he had for his sister.

"A fashion emergency. I mean, come on, I've never been to a big dance before."

"Neither have I." wait really?

"Yeah, but mom's gone and dad's allergic to department stores." Jenny walked over to pick up a yellow dress and held it up.

"Well, you look good, Jen. You do, really."

"Thanks. I'm mean, too bad it's more than our rent but I think I can sew something like it." I smiled to my self before coming up with a plan in my head. The boy that I still don't know the name of and Jenny looked at me. "oh, Dan this is Megan Waldorf it's her's and her sisters party I'm going to."

I give a small wave and said "Hey"

"Hi, yeah I know you we have some classes together. well...you may not know me" he said to me, now that I think of it he does look like someone I've seen before.

"Wait, yeah I know you."

"Really?" he asked shocked, why would he be shocked? I nodded my head and smiled making him smile back. Just then I see Serena and Erik walking towards us and it look like Jenny did too.

"Oh my gosh, it's Serena. Hi, Serena!"

My eyes widen and I quickly move away and hide behind some of the clothes not wanting to talk to her right now. Noticing Dan do the same thing I give him a confused look but he just gives me one back. I listen quietly to what they were saying.

"Hey. Hey, Jenny, right?"

"Yeah."

"This is my..."

"Stylist and personal shopper. Erik, hi."

"Hi, uhm, this is my brother... or..." Jenny looks around and stops and looks confused noticing her brother and I was no longer there.

"So is this your dress for the 'Kiss On The Lips' party?"

"Sort of. Speaking of that." I raise an eyebrow at what she next says did she not know I was still here.

I look to see Dan staring at me "what?" I mouth to him.

"Why are you hiding?"

"I don't want to talk to her." He nods.

"Here, I made you one during free period but anyone asks where you got it, I know nothing."

"Thanks." She gives Jenny a smile then leaving with her brother.

"Dan, Megan?" I hear Jenny call out.

"Jenny, that dress would look even better in black." Serena calls back to her before walking out the door.

"Black. Cool. Thanks."

Once she leaves I walk out followed by Dan "Did you give her a invitation?" I ask with a raised eyebrow.

She goes pale "umm..."

I let out a giggle and tell her "Don't worry about it. And by the way she was right black is better." I turn to walk away before pausing looking at Jenny. "Tell the woman at the deck whatever you want is on me." I signal the women at the checkout and she nods.  
Jenny looks shocked and so does Dan.

"Wait What I cant."

"Lets think of it as a thank you for doing the invitations." I give her a smile. "See you at the party Jenny. And nice to see you Dan hopefully you'll come too." I tell him hinting that he's invited. They both smile at me and I make my way home, to get ready to meet Serena. Oh the joy.


	3. Pilot - Part 2

I was sitting in the 'The Palace' with both Blair and Serena at the bar. Blair was drinking a Martina and was making me really want on too. "So, how's your mom doing... with the divorce and everything?" Serena asks us.

"Great. So my dad left her for another man." Blair tells her.

"She's lost 15 pounds, got an eye-lift. It's been good for her." I finish.

"I'm really sorry."

"Yeah, we could tell since you didn't call or write the entire time it was happening." I say to her.

"No, I know... I was just... boarding school... it's like..." She starts to say to say but Blair cuts her off.

"We don't even know why you went to boarding school to begin with. Do you know how it felt, calling your house when you didn't show up at school and having your mom say: Serena didn't tell you that she moved to Connecticut?"

"I just... I had to go. I needed to get away from everything. Please just trust me." She tells us.

"How can we trust you?" I ask. "when we feel like we don't even know you."

"Let's fix that. I saw you at school with Katy and Is and I get it. I don't want to take any of that away from you. I just..."

"Because it's just yours to take if you want it?" I say. No it's Blair's now, away I was the once who gave it to Serena then Blair because she deserved it.

"No, that's not what I mean. I... I miss you guys. I just want things to go back to the way they used to be. You know, walking to school together, dancing on tables at Bungalow, the nights when we were at your mom's country house. You were like my sisters... and with our families... we need each other."

Well I guess I do miss her to and I know Blair does. "Well, you missed some classic Eleanor Waldorf melt-downs. If it wasn't such a tragedy it would have been funny. Actually kinda was." I tell her letting out a wink at the end which her and Blair laughed at making me do the same.

"Well, I wish I could have been there."

"You are now. I have to meet Nate. I kind of have something special and..." Blair says.

"Well, I don't want to keep you but.." They both stand up and give each other a hug.

"I love you, B." Serena says to her still hugging.

"I love you too, S." Blair leaves and Serena sits back down. "Looks like it's just you and me" I wink at her playfully making her laugh and order that Martina I've been wishing for.

After a while me and Serena was still at the bar catching up when Chuck come's up to us. He sits down next to Serena and says "I love this town." He says while looking at me, I give him a teasing smile before over my class. He winks then looks at Serena. "I'm going to have to tell my parents the hotel they just bought is serving minors."

"And if you get a drink they are also serving pigs." She replies looking at him. I laugh and click my glass with hers.

"I love it when you talk dirty."

"You just love when a girl talks to you." I cut in smirking at him.

"Actually, I prefer them when they're not talking." He hints at me also smirking staring into my eyes.

"Oh, I've missed your witty banter." Serena says breaking our eye contact.

"Let's catch up." He pauses looking at me "Take our clothes off, stare at each other."

"What about we just get a bit to eat. I've been drinking on an empty stomach and I'm sure I'm not the only one." I finish pointing at Serena.

"I heard you didn't do that anymore." He said towards Serena.

"Special occasion." She Sid dryly.

"Well, what about a grilled cheese with truffel oil? You do love truffels." He said to me.

I turn to look at him "Enough to know it's not on the menu."

He smirks " But then I'm connected."

I sigh and grab my bag, he walk to me while I stand falling into him a bit. "Ohh."

He grabs onto me but I push him off. "Only because I'm hungry." I turn to walk but stop to look at Serena "You coming S ?"

She sighs and says "Yeah, I could do with some food." She gets up and walks in front of me and Chuck. I start to walk and feel Chucks arms go around my waist.

We were in the Kitchen of the hotel and Chuck puts a bundle of Dolla bills into the jacket of the chef, Alfonso and his staff leave. "Alfonso, you're stud. Now have good night, we're closing the kitchen early."

Me and Selena was sitting on the counter when Chuck walks over and stands in front of me. "Oh my god, this is so good." I say loving the food.

"Well, if you're looking for a way to thank me I've got a couple ideas." I give him a look not really minding the idea but didn't show it.

"It's a sandwich, Chuck." Serena tells him but Chuck doesn't pay any attention to her and puts his hand on my thigh and leans in to me.

"This is... this is not happening right now." Serena says moving his hand from me making him turn to her pissed.

"You're worried I'll tell her about Nate?" He says to her making me confused.

"What?" Serena asks.

"Last year... the Shepperd wedding... think I don't know why you left town?" What the hell happened? I look at Serena and then give a look to Chuck as to say 'Tell me!' "Best friend and the boyfriend. That's pretty classy, S. I think you're more like me than you admit." I looked towards pissed.

"No, no, that... that was then. I'm trying to change." she says turning to me then Chuck.

"I liked you better before." Serena looks at me but I just glare at her. she quickly walks out the room leaving me and Chuck alone.

"I am going to end her" I say turning to look at Chuck to see him looking at me too. I slap his arm and he looks shocked. He was about to say something but I beat him too it. " Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

He sighs and says "I didn't think."

I give him a look "Obviously." I shake my head and jump down from the counter. I start to walk away when I call back. "Lets get a drink in your room." I didn't need to turn around to know that he was smirking an he walked faster to me picking me up making me laugh.

was just making my way out of 'The Palace Hotel" When I ran into Dan. "Dan, hey. What are you doing here?" I asked smiling at him.

He smiled back and said "Umm, I ran into Serena yesterday and she dropped her phone. So I thought I'd bring it back."

I nodded my head "Well it was nice to see you but I got to go. You know lots to do and all." I give him a hug which he looked shocked about but still returned and said "Bye." I had just gotten home when Blair told me all about last night and how she was just about to go and talk to Nate now. I don't know why she is, I would have made him beg for forgiveness but she loves him. Sighing i made my way to my room and start getting ready for tonight.

We were all in the limo, me next to Isabel and Katy while Nate, Blair and Chuck all sat with each other at the top of the limo. We were all drinking champagne and laughing also some of us smoking. Half way through the drive Chuck moves to sit next to me and puts his arm over my shoulder and pulled me closer to him both of us laughing. When we got to the party Chuck pulls be out behind him leading us, he went to the bar with Isabel and Katy while I went with Nate and Blair.

"What is she doing here? She wasn't invited." I look over to see what she is talking about and see Serena...and Dan?. She turned up great and here's me hoping she didn't at least I didn't mind Dan being here. Blair and me start to make our way over to her when Nate grabs our arms.

"Blair, Megan come on, are you really gonna kick her out?"

"Did you invite her?" Both Blair and I ask.

"What? No! God! I told you."

"Do not talk to her." Blair tells him.

Nate gives her an annoyed look, "I was going for a walk." When Nate walks past her with out looking, Serena looks towards me and Blair and stares. I see Dan and Serena going up stairs making me follow. Just as I got up there I see Dan punch Chuck in the face "DAN!" I shout out shocked making every one turn to me. I see Jenny and knew what was happening. I sigh once again knowing I've done it way to mush today.

"Let's go. come on." Serena speaks towards Dan pulling him away. The she pushes Chuck and tells him. "Chuck, don't you ever touch her again!" Walking out the door I ask Jenny if she's okay she nods at me and I give her a small smile and too Dan.

I didn't look at Serena and Chuck yells out to her "Hey, you're life is over, slut! Don't forget: I know everything!" Making her slam the door behind her.

"What the hell Chuck." I ask him walking over to him grabbing his scarf and held it to his nose. He sighs and hold my hand to his nose looking into my eyes.

"I'm Sorry" He squeezes my hand with a sad look in his eyes.

"It's not me you need to be saying sorry to."

"Not about that. I'm sorry that you saw me with her."

I look to him and let out a breath. "We're not together Chuck. We're just friends with benefits remember, you did come up with it. We can be with who ever we want, no feelings included." I tell him sadly. Chuck looks at me for a while before giving me a short nod.

"Yep. No feeling included." He walks away angrily. Shaking my head knowing that it was to late for both of us, but also knowing that it could never work. He is Chuck Bass.

I make my way down stairs to see him with Blair watching Dan, Serena and Jenny Leave. "She better not show her face again." Blair tells us.

"I'm actually hoping she will." Chuck said back pissed wiping his nose. Making us look at him then he looked at me almost sadly before walking to his limo. Blair looks at me about to question me when I shake my head.

"Not Now." She nods giving me a small smile, grabbing my hand for us to go home.

 **Gossip Girl  
** Spotted: Serena... making an heroic exit from B's and M's party. Too bad for her there's school on Monday. So, until next time. You know you love me... Gossip Girl.


	4. The wild brunch

_Is there really anything better than a lazy Sunday? Reading the paper in bed, sipping coffee, scrambling an egg or two. Yeah, right. We Upper East Siders don't do lazy: Breakfast is brunch and it comes with champagne, a dress code and a hundred of our closest friends... and enemies._

Megan POV -

I was sitting with Blair, Katy and Isabel when Blair started to talk about Serena. "Serena had better just stay away. Thank you, Dohertha." She thanked Dohertha as she handed us all food. I smiled at her and told her thanks as I started to eat.

"Thanks" Isabel said happily.

"I don't want to see Serena at school and she better not show up at brunch today." Blair told us still mad.

"You're really mad at Serena." Katy said. I made a 'Well Duh' face at her and continued eating my food.

"Yeah, I hope you never get that mad at us." Katy told her after Isabel.

"Well, you would never do what Serena did." I said for Blair making her nod.

"No, never."

"'Course not."

"I wonder if Nate remembered brunch. It would be so wrong of me to show up without my boyfriend whom I love... and who loves me." Blair told us while holding her phone smiling sweetly. While Blair calls Nate I went up to my phone and started to get dress for the brunch.

I was doing my hair when I heard someone call mine and Blair's name out. I got up and walked to the top of my stairs, I looked down and seen Blair talking to Serena. Great what is she doing here?. I walked to then quietly hoping they wouldn't hear me and listened to their conversation. "I have new traditions now. And I'm sure Megan does too" Blair told her.

"Well, they're not traditions if they're new."

Blair sits down with the Sunday paper ignoring Serena. Serena noticed and sits by her making Blair move away for her a bit and said to her. "Look, Blair, I'm really trying to make an effort here. I thought everything was good between us.

"It was... before I found out you had sex with my boyfriend."

Serena stays silent for a bit while Blair stares at her and finally says. "How did you find out?"

"Nate told me. At least he felt he owed it to me to tell the truth."

"I don't know what to say. " Serena whispers to her.

Blair gets up making Serena do the same and follow her. "Don't bother saying anything. I wouldn't believe you anyway." They walk towards me and I give Blair a sad smile.

"Blair, it was..." Serena tried to say but Blair cuts her off.

"You know... I always knew you're a whore... I never took you for a liar too." Serena narrows her eyes at her making me roll mine. she deserved that one.

"Blair, how can I fix this?"

"You don't, Serena. You just stay away from me, my boyfriend, my friends and my sister." she tells her walking away.

" You're done here." Was all I said as I walked back up to my room leaving Serena behind.

I walked past Blair's room but stopped as I heard her talking to some one. " It's average. The collar is last season. And besides, Stella McCartney's a much better version of Bergdorf's." I wait until I hear the other person talking and was shocked to hear that it was Jenny.

"Right. I... I've been meaning to go by Bergdorf's."

I walk into the room and say "Jen...What are you doing her?"

She turns to me "I was just dropping something off for Blair."

I roll my eyes and gives Blair a look. "She isn't your slave."

She just ignores me and Jenny picks up one of her dolls. "Wow, these dolls are great. Oh my god, you've got 'Cabbage Patch'. My brother used to have one of these. His name was Cedric."

Blair snorts and asks "You're brother's name is Cedric?"

"No, that was his 'Cabbage Patch Kid'. My brother's name is Dan. Actually, you might know him. He, uhm, he went out with Serena last night."

Blair looks at her quickly and asks "That was your brother? So does that mean you're friends with Serena now?"

"I mean, I don't have a problem with her but if someone did have a problem with her I wouldn't have a problem with that either."

Blair smiles and sits down "You know if you like that dress... you can have it."

Jenny looks shocked and said "What? No, no."

Blair smirks at her and says "I'm sure you'll find some way to repay me."

"Wow, Blair, thank you, I mean, for the dress and... for the other thing... about that Chuck." I make a face when she said Chucks name.

"If you want to be part of this world, Jenny, people will talk... eventually. And you need to decide if all this... is worth it." I roll my eyes and leave.

I was at brunch with Blair, Nate, Chuck, Isabel and Katy on our own table laughing and drinking, when Blair notices Serena and her mouth drops. "You got to be kidding."

"Is she with Dan?" Blair and I say at the same time making us look at each other hen back at them.

At the corner of my eye I see Chuck giving me a look of what...Jealousy?. "This should be fun" He whispers in my ear but loud enough for the table to hear. I push him away from me and get up making my way to Dan. I pull him away from Serena Ignoring the look she was giving me and start to whisper to him.

"What are you doing?"

He give me a questioning look and asks "what are you talking about?"

"Why are you here with Serena?"

"She invited me." He told me shrugging his shoulders.

"Are you a thing or something?" I ask shocked.

"What no" He quickly answers.

I start to smile and whisper shout. "You like her!"

"NO!... I mean no." I give him a look and he sighs "Fine, I do" I laugh and walk away but not missing the glares Chuck was sending Dan.

I was talking to a women who said she was a photographer when I seen Dan and Chuck to close for my liking. I quickly tell the woman sorry and made my way over to them only to see Blair, Nate and Serena there too. As I got there I seen Dan push Chuck into a waiter making the waiter fall and smash all the glasses he had with him. I gasp putting my hand over my mouth shocked and hear Dan shout at all the people watching. "It's fine! It's fine! Everyone can stop looking. He's a jerk. But it's my fault and... and I'm leaving."

"I'll go with you." Serena tells him.

"Actually, I'd prefer if you didn't." He walks past me and I give him a concerned look that also didn't get unnoticed by Chuck. Dan softly smiles at me getting a hold of my hand pulling me with him. I was talking to Dan outside when Serena comes running out calling Dan. I smiled at him and made my way back. I was making my way back into the hall when I was pulled into an empty room, I quickly turns to see who it was only to see it was Chuck.

I give him a pissed off look and asked "What the hell are you doing?"

He ignored me and asked his own question "What's going on with you and that Dan boy?"

"Nothing." I tell him shrugging my shoulders and tries to make my way past.

He grabbed my arm "Like hell it's not I've seen you both all day giving each other looks. And then him pulling you out with him and not Serena."

"You've been watching me? What are you some kind of stalker? And anyway it has nothing to do with you if there was or wasn't anything going on with us." Pulling my arm out of his I cross them glaring at him.

He walked closer to me and said "I has everything to do with me."

I moved closer to him with challenging look and whispered "oh really? Tell me how that is huh?" We started at each other for a while until we both moved at the same time and kissed. The kiss was more passionate than the others, he moved me so he could hold me to the wall as he continued to kiss me. We pulled apart breathing heavily staring into each others eyes when he said lowly "My room?" I nodded and we continued this in his room.

 **Gossip Girl**  
It looks like the ultimate insider has become a total outsider. It's your move, Serena. And you know who'll be watching: Gossip Girl.


	5. Poison Ivy Part 1

_There's plenty of upside to being the spawn of the fabulously wealthy, but the downside, super successful parents expect nothing less from their offspring and when it comes to college that means the Ivy's. It's more than just getting into college, it's setting a course for the rest of your life and for those few who aren't legacies, the pressures are no less. When parents have sacrificed for their children's future, what kid would want to let them down?_

Katie POV -

I was walking up the steps with Blair, Katy and Isabel when I seen Dan walk past Chuck and Nate. I see Chuck give him a dirty look and I sigh. I haven't talked to Chuck since the morning after the brunch, we're getting to deep into this whole friends with benefits whatever, well I think we already are. He looks up at me but I quickly look away and continue walking up the steps.

We where all listening to girls in the junior class at the front waiting for them to finish. "Thank you ladies." A female and Male teacher comes up and begins to talk to us all. "Good morning students. I ask all of you to show a little sympathy for our junior class. They are almost through with Ivy Week."

"As is our long standing tradition, the Constance Billard girls will be in charge of Friday night's mixer and the 's boys will provide the ushers for the visiting representatives."

"For those of you dreaming of attending an Ivy League school this mixer is the most important event of your life."

"But no pressure." They both laugh. Great. "At tomorrow night's mixer, Blair Waldorf and Megan Waldorf will announce the charity her community outreach committee will honour this year." Blair looks at me and smiles but me...I didn't even want to do it in the first place.

"Have you seen Serena?" Katy suddenly asks.

"I wonder where she is." Isabel says after her.

"Know what I wonder? How we're supposed to hear anything about Yale with all this talk about Serena." Blair tells then bitchy making me give out a quiet laugh.

Flashback -

 _"Do you remember when Dad gave us our first Yale sweatshirt? I don't think any piece of clothing has ever fit me more perfect, not to mention how adorable I found that bulldog. Remember when I asked you if I could get a bulldog? Good call by the way saying no, and now the big day is finally here. Soon Nate and I will be at college, him going down to Yale, me going up to Dartmouth. Dad flying in for the Princeton game, I hope it doesn't make you feel old watching us grow up." Blair says while walking down the stair talking to both me and Dorota._

 _She sits down next to me and Dorota turns to us saying "Eat up Miss Blair, Miss Megan. Your mom would want you to have a good breakfast." Blair picks up a grape and pops it in her mouth while i just take the plate._

I was pulled out of the flashback when Blair turns to Isabel and Katy. "So Serena's really not here?"

"That's what I said." Isabel told her making Katy say "When you weren't supposed to be talking!"

The assembly had just ended and we were all walking out me beside Blair and Katy and Isabel behind us. As we were walking out we seen Serena and Blair started to walk to her making us follow her even though I just wanted to leave hoping I didn't see Chuck. "Aww too bad you missed the assembly. Not that it matters, Brown doesn't offer degrees in slut." Blair says to Serena making me laugh out loud in Serena face. Serena starts to laugh also and we walk away but Blair turns back just to glare at her but all Serena does is smile.

We were Playing hockey when Serena and I both Attack for the ball. "Look I made a mistake with Nate ok, but Blair sabotaged me with Dan. We don't have to be friends-" But I cut her off hitting her with my hockey stick. Blair smiles at me and Serena hits the air angrily with her hockey stick. The girls stops playing and the referee approaches us.

"Waldorf?" He asks to me.

"Sorry, slipped." I tell him but not looking away from Serena.

"I'm fine." The referee blows the whistle and we continue playing hockey.

Serena walks past me "I really wanna believe that that was an accident."

"Then you must be delusional." Blair cuts in for me. Blair and I run but Blair goes to Serena and jabs her in the side making the referee blow his whistle and give Blair a green card.

Serena turns to the referee and tells him "Thank you." We continue and I runs at Serena with my stick and knocks her down. No one hurts my sister like she did and gets away with it. Serena stands back up and the referee blows his whistle and gives me a yellow card.

"I'm running out of colours here Megan, Blair." he tells the both of us but we just smile at Serena.

Serena approaches Blair and I. "And I'm running out of patience. Enough, okay?" Serena said getting into our faces but mostly mine.

"It's enough when I say it's enough." I tell her with a smirk and cross my arms. She walks away and I whisper into Blair's ear "Leave this to me" and winks at her making her smile and shrug her shoulders walking away.

We continue playing hockey. Serena runs towards me and knocks me to the ground. We struggle and fight on the ground. The referee blows his whistle and the other girls run to us. "Girls break it up!" Serena is on top of me and I shout "Get off of me!" and push her so I'm on top hitting her. Blair comes over and pulls me off laughing quietly and I straighten out my clothes.

"So we've actually come to physical blows, huh?" Serena says to me walking closer. "Truce?" she asks and I start to think for a moment and then smiles and starts clutching my leg in agony.

"My leg!" I cry out.

"Serena, you're out of here!" The referee shouts at her. Serena makes a face and Katy and Isabel run to take care of me while Blair rubs my back.

"I hope it's broken." Then Serena walks away and Katy and Isabel gather either side of me and help me to walk. I continues to make pained expressions and the referee examines my leg. I then walks off the field with the help of Katy and Isabel also Blair close behind.

I was lying on a chaise lounge whilst Katy and Isabel sit and press cold compresses onto my leg when Katy said "I can't believe Serena did this."

"Yeah, such a cheap shot." Blair just looks at them stupid but I smile. Blair's phone starts ringing, Blair looks at it while Katie and Isabel turn to face her, but I just close my eyes and put my head back. Blair answers the phone.

"Finally" I listen to the conversation and hear Chuck on the other end.

"Hello to you too, I heard about the field hockey throw down. All those mouth guards and short skirts, I hope somebody filmed it. I would hate to miss seeing Megan like that." I was about to say something but stopped. I didn't want them to know I could hear or for Chuck to know I was there. Blair has a disgusted look on her face. She scoffs at Chuck's remark. That's my girl. I think with a smirk.

"You're hilarious"

"That's probably why you called."

"You know me well." I could tell that she was smiling .

"Women like to pretend they're complicated, I know better."

"Her leg's numb now, how about a heating pad?" Blair tells Isabel and Katy.

"Sure"

"Okay" They both say at the same time. I hear Katy and Isabel stand up and start walking away. Blair then carries on with the convocation, thinking I'm asleep.

"Serena came home for a reason."

"One can only guess."

"Well I'm done guessing, I want answers and no one likes to be on the ground floor of a scandal like Chuck Bass."

"I am a bitch when I wanna be. "

"Opportunity to cause some trouble, uncover a secret"

"I say yes for an answer. Where is Megan?"

"Right next to me sleeping." Blair tells him moving some hair out of my eye. "Why?" She then asks.  
"She has been avoiding me all day."

"Well maybe she just doesn't like you."

"Oh, she likes me." You could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Whatever just do what I asked." She told him and i'm guessing hung up the phone. She sighed and called my name, I acted like she just woke me and she said. "Come on you should go and take a nap before the party." I nodded and walked up to my room.


	6. Poison Ivy - Part 2

Katie POV -

As I was getting ready Chuck walks into my room. "What the hell are you doing here?" Shocked I turn around and  
cover myself up.

"Oh, it's nothing I haven't seen before." He told me smirking. I scoff and slap his arm. He turns serous all of a sudden and asks "Why have you been avoiding me?"

I shake my had and ask "What? I haven't been avoiding you."

"Yes you have. You haven't talked to me since the morning after the Brunch." He walks closer to me I take a step back.

He looks at me confused and a bit hurt, great. "Chuck I have to get ready can we talk about this another time?"

He shakes his head and I sigh "stop trying to change avoided the subject. What the matter?"

God I'm going to have to tell him. "Look I just think we're just getting to close..." I pause to look at him to see him raise one of his eye brows.

"You get jealous Chuck! When I talk to a guy you think you have some sort of claim on me."

He scoffs, "I do not get Jealous."

I lean my head to the side and say "Oh, please you glared at Dan every time I talk to him and at any other guy I talk too or look at." He was about to say something but I cut him off "I just think we should stop sleeping together but still be friends. I don't want to be in a relationship right now chuck. And I know you don't, so before we start to develop feeling for each other I think we should just stop while we can." As I finish I let out a sad sigh knowing it's too late not to develop feeling for him but didn't show it.

He had a sad face but it quickly went away "Fine." Was all he said and walked out of my room.

"Great, just great." I mummble to myself before continuing to get ready.

Meand Blair we talking to the Yale rep "Our father would never forgive us if we didn't introduce our self's. He said that you two used to be CRU together." Blair said to him.

He starts to respond but was interrupted by Serena coming besides us "CRU?" She asks. Serena turns to the Yale rep and extends her hand. "Oh hi, I'm Serena Van Der Woodsen." The Yale rep shakes her hand and Serena Smiles broadly. Serena then turns to me and Blair. "Blair, I didn't know that you are interested in joining CRU."

"No, I was just saying that there's a family connection because of my father-" She gets cut off by Serena.

"-Because I didn't think you were interested in athletics at all. Well especially ones where you might get your hair wet." Serena grabs Blair and starts stroking her arm. Serena smile and turns towards the Yale rep. "She's really more of an indoors type of girl."

I finally decided to cut in "Oh my goodness your glass is nearly empty. Let's get you a drink." I say as I see his empty class. I reach for the Yale rep's arm and moves him away from them but they just try and block my way. "Uh, no I'll take him." They both say at the same time. I pat their arms and tell them smiling "Oh, don't worry about it." I grab the Yale rep's arms and lead him away "So, tell me about Yale." Leaving them both behind.

I was still talking to the Yale rep when I seen Blair stand on the stage. "Can I please have everyone's attention?" She calls out to everyone. "Welcome again to the Constance Billard/ St. Jude's Ivy mixer. I'm Blair Waldorf, chair of the community outreach committee." Every one starts to clap when I look towards Serena I see she isn't, I raise my eyebrow questioning why in my head. "Every year our schools choose to support one local institution that we feel benefits our community. This year our schools have chosen to honor the Ostroff Center." I see Serena stop talking and start to pay attention to Blair's speech. I look confused and see Erik and Jenny look upset also Lilly shocked. "This year's choice is a very personal one because the centre has helped one of our own. It's because of their excellent program which aids so many young addicts and alcoholics, that a student here with us today is clean and sober... at least for now. Can I please have Serena Van Der Woodsen join me on stage?"

My mouth drops as I look at Serena in shock. Serena looks like she is about to cry and now I start to feel bad. I looks to see Erik, Lilly and Serena all talking and Erik looking very mad. Serena makes her way to stage and I see Blair whisper something in her ear. Serena looks into the crowed and starts her speech.

"Hi, I'm Serena Van Der Woodsen. I just wanna thank my friend Blair Waldorf for recognizing the Ostroff Center and all of the good things that they do." I look to see Chuck smirking...oh great he had something to do with this too.

"Thanks Blair." Serena turns to her and starts to clap making the rest of the crow join in. "In the Ostroff Centre, one of the main things that we learn is forgiveness-"

I hear Dan ask Jenny "She's in rehab?"

"No, it's her brother who's there."

My head snaps towards them shocked and upset. It was Erik. I turn back to Serena "In order to move forward for our future, we must forgive those who have wronged us in the past." Serena looks at Blair and then at me in the crowed "And we ourselves must ask for forgiveness from those whom we've wronged."

"Without this forgiveness, innocent people get hurt-" Blair cuts Serena off and I look to the ground seeing the hurt on Serena's face when she looked at me and Blair. "Thank you Serena! Thank you! Thank you!" Blair said with a large smile. She moves Serena out of the way and out of the audience focus.

Honesty may the best policy in some zip codes but not in this one and not this week cos "I Was a Teenage Drug Addict" is not exactly a winning college essay.

I start to walk away not wanting to be hear any more when Blair calls out. "Can we now have Dr. Ostroff join me on stage?"

As I was walking away I see Chuck, I make my way over to him and push him. He looks shocked and asks "What, why?"

" Why would you do that?" I asked pointed back to the stage.

" I thought you hated Serena." He told me confused.

"I don't hate her, I just dislike her a little bit. And it wasn't even her in rehab." He starts to say something but I didn't let him. "You are a jerk and when I said I wanted to be friends you can forget it. Don't even talk to me again. You went to far this time." I tell him pissed off. He tried to call me name but I didn't answer him and just kept walking.

I was in my room when Blair walked in. "Not now Blair. What you and Chuck did to day was to far." I told her.

she nodded her head and said " I know and that's why I need you to help me find Serena. I didn't know it was Erik and not her. "

I think for a moment and nod "Only because your my sister." She smiles. We find Serena lying on a bench reading a book.

We walk up to her and Blair says "Whenever something's bothering you, I can always find you here."

Serena sets her book down and stands up facing us. "You here for another catfight?" She asks me. I sigh and shake my head Blair then opens her clutch and removes an envelope."What's that?" Serena ask.

"A letter; we wrote it to you when you were away at boarding school." I tell her. Serena looks at us both and Blair tells her "We never sent it." Blair looks down at it and starts to read it.

"Dear Serena, our world is falling apart and you're the only one who would understand. Our father left my mother for a 31 year old model; a male model. I feel like screaming because I don't have anyone to talk to. Megan's the same I heard her cry the other nigh and I don't know what to do. She never crys." Blair has tears in her eyes and so do me and Serena. "You're gone. My dad's gone. Nate's acting weird. Where are you? Why don't you call? Why did you leave without saying goodbye?" We are all on on the verge of crying.

"You're supposed to be our best friend. We miss you so much. Love Blair and Megan." I finish off. Blair puts it back inside the envelope and we both look at Serena.

"Why didn't you send it? I could've-" she starts to say but Blair cuts her off

"-You could've what!" Blair is choked up with tears and her voice was breaking.

"You knew Serena and you didn't even call." I tell her, my voice breaking at the end with a tear rolling down my cheek.

"I didn't know what to say to you. I didn't know how to be your friend after what I did. I'm so sorry."

"Erik told me what happened; I guess your family's been going through a hard time too." Blair said her.

 **Gossip Girl  
** Spotted in Central Park: Three white flags waving. Could an Upper East Side peace accord be far off?

We all smiled at each other. Who knows maybe it's gonna be okay now.


	7. Dare Devil

_With Blair's boyfriend Nate helping to close up the family yacht for the season, Blair is free to focus on the most important event of the Fall: her and Megan's annual sleepover. A tradition since the year 2000, each one more decadent than the last. No expense—or reputation—is spared. With everything from trundle beds to truffles in place, all that's missing is sleepover star and Waldorf's BFF, Serena van der Woodsen._

Megan POV -

I was sitting with Blair, Katy and Isabel when I heard Serena and Jenny. "What was that I heard? Eric's coming home? That's perfect timing." I said to Serena Smiling.

She give me a confused look and asked "How so?"

"Well it gives your mother and brother time to bond alone tonight while you get drunk on Schnapp's and moon the NYU dorms from the limo." Blair said cutting in.

We all let out a smile "Blair, what are you talking about?"

"S., it's only the most important night of the fall." I could see that she forgot so I give her some hints.

"Oh. The sleepover." Serena said remembering.

"we prefer soirée. Sleepover is so sophomore year." Both me and Blair said together smirking.

"Look You know I cant go tonight I got that plan." Serena apologized.

"Serena. When there's a Waldorf Soiree, there's nothing else in the social calendar." Blair told her.

"Blair the plan is Dan." She paused then looked at us both " Look, I'm really sorry but this date is unbreakable. Maybe we can swing by later or something. I—" But I cut her off,

"we're not a stop along the way. we're a destination. And if you refuse to attend then we'll have to find a replacement."

Then Blair turned to the girls saying "Girls the waiting list." The girls passes her the list and we both look at it.

"Ok, well-uh- I should get going." Serena tells us but I just kept looking at the list while Blair give her a small wave. Jenny told her good luck and I looked at her getting an idea and by the looks of it so does Blair.

"Little Jenny Humphrey. Why didn't we think of you before? You have no plans. You're coming to the soirée." Blair told her.

Jenny smiles and asked "Me? Really?"

And Isabel and Katy asked too, "Her? Really?" I give them a look and smiled at Jenny.

"The thing is, if you come you'll have to be up to a little more than just sleeping." I told her while Blair smirked at me.

Jenny smiled and said "I'm just too anything."

"Our place 7 o'clock sharp." I smiled while she said "Ok, bye" she give us a wave and went. I sighed and sat down on the table. "A girls first sleepover. Something she'll never forget."

Blair sat down next to me and said "Lets make sure of it." We let out a laugh.

was texting Chuck on my phone when I heard the elevator bell. I looked to see Jenny. " I smiled huge and stood up "Jenny."

Blair turned to her and smiled also saying "I'm so glad you could make it." She give us a smile and we walked over to her getting a grape too. "Let the games begin." We were going through outfits while Jenny was trying them on. " Too Beyoncé. Too Mary-Kate. Too Hannah Montana" Both me and Blair would tell her every time she would show us. Jenny finally walked out in a yellow dress and Blair began to clap. "Wow. Even I'm impressed."

We walked to the mirror and Jenny started to talk. "umm, I don't know. I mean I don't fell right."

"Well, as our mother always says, "Fashion knows not of comfort. All that matters is the face you show the world." And your face looks like it's going to Bat Mitzvah. But before we continue the renovation" Blair tells her and grabs a martini glass and gives it to her "Martini?" Jenny shakes her head.

"Ah, no thanks. I don't like vodka."

"Well, that's nice. Because this is gin." Blair told her still holding the glass to her. Jenny takes it and looks at Blair and me.

"It's a party Jenny" I tell her.

"Either swallow it or go back home. It's up to you." Blair finishes.

We all wait and Jenny finally had a drop. I turn to look at the girls and smile playfully, "All right girls who's ready for a game of truth or dare?"

Jenny then says "Oh, I love truth or dare. Once I had to eat a full bag of marshmallows." I let out a small laugh and Blair looks at her while saying.

"That's nice little Humphrey. But that's not how we play it." Jenny looks confused and asks.

"Well how do you play?" I smirk and begin the game telling Isabel and Katy to kiss.

We all laugh and Jenny looks nervous "I'll think I'll go for truth." I look at the girls and smile. "Now the games begin." And we all giggle. After a while we were still playing when I told Shauna (made up name) to go and get the uniform from the downstairs door man. After a while she finally came back with the uniform on.

" It wasn't easy getting the entire uniform, But" She pause and placed the hat on my head and we all let out a laugh and I played with the hat "don and done." She finished grabbing her drink.

"What's the door man wearing?" Jenny mumbled.

I turned to her and both me and Blair said. "Don't worry about that little Jenny." I smiled at her and Blair smirked "just drink up your slacking behind."

Her phone went off "oh, my phone." She wen to grab it but Blair beat her too it and grabbed it before she could. She opened it up and read the text out.

"SOS. Still in prison" She let out chuckle and asked "Is that Eric Van Der Woodsen? I thought he went home for the weekend."

Jenny shrugged and said "Guess that didn't happen." And Blair handed her phone back.

"I'm going to the bathroom." I told them and went.

As I got back to the girls I seen that it was only Blair and Jenny. "I dare you to jail brake Erik." Blair told Jenny.

"Blair..." I warned. Blair shrugged at me and turned back to Jenny.

"It's perfect. You want in and he wants out. What's it gonna be?" Jenny thought for a moment and looked at me to Blair and smirked "lets do it."

While Jenny and Blair went in I stayed out side in the car for them. They got into the car and I give a huge smile to Erick. "Erick." I shouted and he let out a laugh.

"Hey Megan." I waved at him and looked at the girls. "How did it go?" Blair smirked and rubbed the red lipstick off her face.

"Well other than them thinking that I'm some crazy person. I think it went good a he's here." I give out a small laugh and give her a side hug which she returned. We were at a club and I went to get a drink. I called the bartender over and said "Martini." He looked me up and down, which I couldn't help but do myself, man he was hot.

He nodded and went to make my drink. He came back and said "On the house." With a wink. I give him a cheeky smile and a wink back and made my way back to the girls. "Hey, Baby. You wanted to, ah, maybe show me to the bathroom, get lost somewhere around coat check?" I heard a drunken mans voice call out to me making me turn around.

I looked at him and said "Well my answer is usually never say never. But for you I'll make an exception." And walked away hearing the noises his friends made while I did.

I sat next to Blair in the middle of Isabel and Katy and the girls all let out a laugh "Look at the Hedge Fund Mafia in here. I thought matchy-matchy was over"

"So Erik's here. Now it's your turn. Truth or Dare." Jenny said to me smirking.

"Do you have to ask?" I smirked and she turned to the man and said,

"I dare you to make out with that guy over there."

"Easy."

"And mean it."

I stood up and walked closer to her saying "Watch and learn little Humphrey." I give her a wink and walked up to the man tapping him on the shoulder and grabbed him by the neck kissing him. His friends let out a cheer and the man raped him arms around me. 'May as well have some fun' I thought to myself and continued to kiss him.

"Man I hope Amanda doesn't find put."

I pulled away and wiped my lips "who's Amanda?" I asked.

"Just my girlfriend." I smiled and said "Well Amanda never had to know does she?"

He give me a huge smile and said to his friends. "Well I'm not telling her." I walked away and smiled at Jenny showing the phone I had just taken out of the man pocket without him knowing.

"Look what I got." I sand to her and the girls let out a laugh. "Blair how about we both give her a dare together?" I turned to her knowing that we would both have the same idea. She give me a smirk and stood up and stood next to me.

"We dare you to phone his girlfriend." She told Jenny.

"Her names Amanda." I finished with a smile.

Jenny smiles and grabbed the phone off me "done and done." She looked at the contacts and found the name and pressed call. "Hello Amanda. Hi this is Me.." She paused when I give her a look "Clair. Yeah I just had my tong down your boyfriends trout and he didn't tell me about you until after it was over. I just thought you should know he's a real catch." I covered my mouth and let out a laugh the same as Blair while Jenny hanged up the phone.

I turned to the girls and raised my glass "Alright. Sleepover of the year." And the girls let out a whoop. Me, Blair and Jenny looked at each other and laughed. I was dancing with the girls when someone grabbed my arm turning me around.

"Hey where's my phone." I give him a dirty look seeing it was the guy I made out with.

Dan came and said "Let go of her." When the hell did he get here?.

"Who the hell are you?" The man asked Dan.

"His phone is at out table. If you went so drunk and drooling over every girl in the place you would of seen that." I cut in giving him a sarcastic smile.

"I'm going to kill you." A blood girl said suddenly getting into my face. Wait. this must be Amanda.

Blair and I smirked and said "Oh, you must be Amanda right? Well I would think twice about marring him because he is a pig." I laughed and Amanda came at both of us making Serena grab her arm.

"Hey! Hey, back off of them ok."

I looked at her and said "We don't need you to defend us." I got in the blondes face, "I think I can do that fine." I glared at the girl and saw that it made her back up slightly made me feel slightly smug.

Jenny then cam in front of us saying "It wasn't even her that called you it was me."

Making us smile. "Jenny?" Dan asked.

"The one with the tong." Amanda said pissed.

"The one with the tong? What are you even doing here? You're supposed to be at a sleepover." Dan asked again shocked **.**

"You made out with a girl from a sleepover?" Amanda asked turning to her boyfriend.

"You made out with him?" Dan also asked Jenny.

"what no. I made out with her." The man said pointing at me making everyone look at me.

"Ew." I said.

"It was a dare." Blair finished for me.

"A dare? What are you, children?" Amanda asked us all.

"Yeah, pretty much. She's fourteen." Dan answered pointing to Jenny.

"Fourteen?" Both Amanda and the man asked.

"Jesus. I didn't know I mean look at her." The man said looking at Jenny then me. "I'm not fourteen. She is sweetheart."

"What was that?" Dan asked.

"Dan, stay out of it ok. Your just causing more problems than there is." Dan opened his mouth and closed it.

"The only problem the cocktail napkin your wearing." The man smirked and said.

"That's what I'm talking about." God what a thing to say in front of a brother.

"You know what. Your not talking about anything." Dan grabbed onto his collar and the man pushed him off into a bouncer.

"Ok. I want you out before I call the cop."

I snuck away then whispering to Blair "I'll be home later I'm gonna go and talk to that cute bartender" She nodded at me and I made my way over to him with out the bouncers seeing.

Me and the bartender who's name is David were in the back making out. David held me against the wall and started to kiss my neck. I pushed him a little and brought his lips back to mine. "How much longer until your off work?" I asked between kisses.

He looked at his watch and said "In about now." And went back to kiss me.

I smiled and pulled away "Well then what are we still doing here?" He smirked and pulled me with him to what looker like a locker room?

"Let me get my stuff then we can go to my place." I nodded and waited for him. He came back and grabbed my hand pulling me out the back door of the club.

We had got into the cab and David give his address, he went to kiss me but I put my finger to his lips and whispered "Not until we get to yours." He pouted and I tapped his bottom lip. Once we got to his he quickly payed and pulled me out. His place wasn't that bad, not that I had much time to look around as he pulled my into a kiss as soon as we walked though the door and pulled my dress off. We were so into the kiss I didn't even notice that he had pulled me into his room. He pushed me onto the bed and pulled his top over his head and went back to kissing me. Once we had gotten our clothes off David pulled the bed sheet over us and the fun had finally begun


	8. Bad News Blair - Part 1

_Hi, there Upper East Siders. There's nothing Gossip Girl likes more than surprises. And we see the 2 in 1 formula enjoyed Blair, Megan Waldorf, mother Eleanor who has just returned from Paris and Serena Van Der Woodsen lunching with girlfriends_.

Megan POV -

I woke up to people talking and laughing. I sighed angrily. I was having such a nice dream about Chris Hemsworth. I threw my blanket off me and walked out of my room and into Blair, I looked at her and shook my head looked like she didn't wont to be woken up either. I stopped at the middle of the stairs with Blair standing behind me and looked at what was in front of me. Lots of clothes, people walking around doing their jobs and my mother and Serena on the sofa talking with breakfast. Me and Blair just stared at them until Serena noticed us making us walk towards them. "Hey! You're up." Serena greeted us still eating.

"Do we had something planned?" Me and Blair both asked sitting down.

"Darlings, it's rude to interrupt." My mother told us blowing us a kiss. "I just said to Serena, that Bendel is interested by the shelving of my line."

"Really? It's great!" I told her and Blair said after me "Why did not you say anything?" We both went in and got some breakfast me having a fruit yogurt. and our mother started to explain.

"I returned to Paris early enough to meet my book and if they like what they see, it could be the beginning of a complete collection "lifestyle"."

"Cause more people should be like you mom." Blair told her smiling pulling her food to her mouth.

"Before you tuck into that, you might find a o% yogurt more appealing." Mother told her Blair put the food down and turned to Serena and I just continued eating my yogurt. Serena got up and Blair moved closer to Mother.

"I lost two pounds when you were away..." She told her happily.

"And you are wonderful."

Serena was looking at the clothes and said "Wow. They are beautiful, Ms. Waldorf." My mother started to get up and said "Well, they will be if they are not offended by the trip. Darling, please. Serena comes back later when everything is unpacked. I'd love to have your opinion. You have a beautiful style, good for you."

"Thank you, but it will not be possible. Blair, Megan and I have plans."

We both looked at her and asked " We do?"

 **Gossip Girl.**  
 _Serena, Megan and Blair may have plans today, but Nate and Chuck are overbook for all weekend ... if they survive._

Third Person -

Chuck and Nate were in Chuck room where they were talking about Chucks watch. " If it costs over 10 grand, it deserves its own name." Chuck tells Nate putting it away in a draw when Nate walks up to him holding what looks like a ball in a glass box.

" How about this?" he asks.

Chuck looks and takes it from him "Especially that. The ball Babe Ruth, the best that have ever typed for a home run. Better safe than sorry." He tells him putting it away with the watch and locking the draw and hiding the key. A knock was heard and Chuck says while smirking. "Here we go!" And people made they're way in and started the party. Chuck gets up on a table and gains the attention of everyone. "You've lived through Ivy Week and hopefully gained entry into the college of your choice. Now, let's ruin those chances. Let me remind you of the rules. As of this moment there is no outside world that I do not show you. You eat what I provide, practice what I preach. Until I say so, the only girls you talk to are the ones I've paid for. Let the lost weekend commence."

"One, two, three, two!" People continued to dance and drink when a man walked into the room.

Chuck asked Nate "Who brought the sasquatch?" Nate pulled is drink from his lips and said "Isn't that Carter Baizen? I haven't seen him since he was a senior and we were in the eighth grade. He looks intense."

Chuck looked at him like he was crazy and said "Are you high? He looks like Matthew McConaughey between movies. The guy's a loser. Look, anyone who trades their trust fund for a fanny pack flies in the face of all that is holy to Chuck Bass."

Carter walked up to them and started talking "Nate Archibald, is that you?" Nate and Carter smiled at each other and Nate made his way other to him and give him a man hug.

"Baizen, my man. I heard you went rogue." "

And lived to tell about it." Carter said returning the hug. Chuck just tuned away from them and took another drop of his drink.

Megan POV -

We were walking down the road past 2 men and seen them looking at us. I just ignored it and Blair shook her head and said "Oh god, I forgot what it was like to be with you two."

Serena started shaking her head "No, they looked at all of us."

"Oh please. It was like that all morning and everyday with Megan, starting with your charming visit my mother. She has not even called to say she was returning." Making me turn and give her a look when she said my name.

"What do you mean with me all the time?" Blair just looked at me and shook her head as to say 'you know what I mean' and Serena started to talk to Blair again.

"She was busy. She rushing to get home and everything. Because she wanted to see you both."

"She did even wake us up." I told her.

"You know what Eleanor feels about beauty rest."

"She loves you more than me." Blair told her making me turn to face Serena "Me too."

Serena then said quickly "That is not true, you are her daughters, she doesn't like no one more than you. It's just ... I don't know she doesn't know how to some it some times."

We all stopped and I give Serena a look and pointed my finger at her "Okay, I'm inside, wait for me. I'll come back." Blair coming in too. We were in the shop for about 2 minutes when we both looked at each other and turned to the door. We walked out and Blair said to Serena as we got to her and seen Dan.

"That was disgusting. The DOH should shut them down."

I smiled at Dan and he smile back and Serena asked Blair "The bathroom?"

"No, the people. It's called Nolita not No showers." She turned to look at Dan. "What are you doing here? Do I smell pork? And... cheese?"

I give her a look and she sighed and turned back to Serena. "Okay, well when you're done with your charity work why don't you come find me and Megan. We'll be at Tory Burch looking at ponchos." She told her pulling me along.

Third person -

Nate, Carter and Chuck we all sitting at the bar with drinks when Nate said to Cater. "I don't understand, the last time I saw your sister she said that you had turned your family had locked you out and you had fallen off the face of the earth."

Carter shook his head and told them "No, I feel of the face of there's. Once embezzled money, you see that it does not buy freedom but rather a prison. They said I had gone but I did was break out."

"Where did you go?" Nate asked.

"Where? I helped clean up after Katrina, spent a year rebuilding Machu Picchu, which, let me tell you, my life has changed. I bought a digital camera and filmed for a documentary."

While they were talking Chuck just sat there looking at Carter like he was nuts and cut in. "You're the guy who gave us our first joint, snuck us into our first club. And you're going to tell me the life of a YouTube filmmaker is better than this? You invented the lost weekend."

"Who cares about a party when you can travel the world." Nate said to him making Chuck scoff and roll his eyes.

"Exactly. In the real world the only thing that matters is who you are. Not what you are." While Carter was telling them this Nate would nod his head.

Chuck started to talk making Nate look his way. "As much as I love the speech about not needing material things from a guy who has that much product in his hair, this party is about excess. Not exposition. Stop talking. Start partying. _"_ Two girls made they're way towards chuck and stood on each side of him.

"Now here is something that doesn't need material. As a matter of fact it's about to come off. Who's with me?"

"I think I'm just gonna hang here for a bit." Nate told him and Chuck just stared at him.

"Fine. I'd hate to break up a matched set anyway." Carter smirked lightly and turned to Nate as Chuck walked away with both girls. "If we went around a few cards? That shit for the kids, texas hold'em died. I'll show you the real action. You know what? I'm in this weekly game in this borough of Queens, it lasts all night. This is the real game: high stakes, big money, people with stories that would raise mine for shame. You ... you should come." Carter told.

Nate he looked at carter and asked "Yeah?"

"Yeah" and they both continued to drink.

They were both talking when Carter suddenly asked about Megan. "So.. How's Megan doing? Haven't talked to her for a while."

Nate looked at him from the corner of his eyes and took a drop of his drink while saying "Good I think." Carter nodded thinking about her while Nate continued "I think that there is or was something going on with Chuck and her." Nate paused to see what he would act like and seen him look up quickly and ask,

"What you mean"

Nate looked at him " Chuck and Megan, I think that they're sleeping together. But I also think that they had feeling for each other, both of them are good at hiding it but I seen the way Chuck looks at her and how she would look back at him." Carter looked down sadly thinking about their past.

Megan POV -

Me, Serena and Blair was looking through our mothers clothes while mother and Laurel were talking. "This person is supposed to represent Waldorf Designs we have to find someone... worthy of the clothes. Someone like me. Someone like... my daughters." Me and Blair looks at her and looks back to the clothes not paying attention but Serena did.

"Well, why not them? You want your line to represent the Waldorf lifestyle. Who better to represent you than your own family?"

"They were my first dress form."

Serena pulled mine and Blair's arms and said "They'll love too."

Shocked Blair and I asked "We would?"

Laurel looked at my mother and asked "Eleanor?" My mother stared at us and smiled.

"Yes. it's perfect." Serena let out a little squeal and Blair smiled huge.

"Eleanor Waldorf, meet the new faces of Waldorf for Bendel." Crap was all I could think to say right now. But Blair and Serena looked happy so did my mother. I was in my room while Serena, Katy, Isabel and Blair were down stairs.

When someone walked into my room, thinking it was one of the girls I said "I'll be down know." Without turning around I heard the door close, I turned around and let out a gasp pulling my hand to my chest as I seen Carter standing in front of me. I looked at him with wide eyes and he just stood there smiling thinking that it was finally time to say something I asked "Carter?...What are you doing her?"

He moved towards me making me move back and said "Well I was in town and I thought why not come and see you?" He paused for a bit and said more quiet "I missed you." I looked to the ground but once I did he put his hand under my chin to lift my head up to look at him.

He stared into my eyes and I said "I missed you too." He smiled and pulled me into a hug making me hug him back. I let out a sigh and asked him "Where have you been?"

He pulled out of the hug and to my bed sitting me down next to him. "Around the world. You would of loved it." I looked down remembering when he asked me to go with him.

"I'm sorry. I just couldn't leave."

He nodded his head at me "I know and I shouldn't of asked it put to much presser on you to leyye school, your family. I was just hoping that you would come anyway." I smiled sadly at him he did the same.

We just sat there in silent when I asked "How long you been back?"

"Yesterday."

I nodded and said "Well I'm happy your back. How long you staying for?"

"I don't know yet. I'm kinda hoping I can get you to come with me this time." I looked at him shocked. He still wants me to come with him.

"You still want me too come with you?"

He give me a smile and got hold of my hand and said " Of course I do. I still love you."

Shocked I looked at him with wide eyes. "Really?" He nodded his head and pulled me into a kiss. The kiss lasted longer that I thought it would and we ended up with me under him on the bed. I pulled back needing to breath and he held my face in both his hands smiling at me. I bought my hand to his face and rubbed my finger down his cheek. I pulled him back into a kiss but there was a knock on the door. We both pulled apart quickly and looked at each other, I pushed him behind the door while I opened it.

"Hey when you coming down?" Serena asked when I opened the door I looked at Carter behind the door and then back to Serena.

" I was just about to come." She nodded and turned and made her way back down stairs. I closed the door a bit "I'll phone you soon ok." He nodded and went to give me a kiss on the lips but I turns my face so he caught my cheek. He looked at me confused before leaving. I sighed what am I going to do.


	9. Bad News Bliar - Part 2

Megan's POV -

While Blair was doing her shoot I was having my makeup and hair done. "You have lovely hair." One of the hair stylist told me.

"Thank you." I give him a smile.

"My name is Kyle."

I nodded "I'm Megan lovely to meet you."

He nodded and began his work. Blair had finished her shot and it was time for me to begin. I was pausing for each of the shoots while the man would shout out things for me to do. We were done and had about 6 shots that they showed me, which was their favourite and Laurel said. "There perfect. Your a natural.

" She smiled at me and I told her "Thanks." The photograph was looking at the photos hard making me nervous.

"Wonderful." Was all he said while looking at me making me let out a sigh of relief. "I mean look at them, you look amazing. Stunning." My mother smiled at me and for a while I finally seen how proud she was of me. I give them all a huge smile and walked off but not before I heard.

"She is going to become huge." I was in bed while my mother was sitting in front of me.

"You haven't done this since I was little."

My mother played with my hair and smiled "You haven't been in bed at 10 since you were little." She told me making me let out a small laugh.

"You looked beautiful today." I smiled at that and asked "Really?" She give me a big smile and said "You always do." Just like that she walked away leaving me happy.

Today way just Blair shooting while I was the next day. I decided to stay in and watch movies but ended up thinking about Carter. Yes I loved love him but I just don't know if I still love him. Do I love him enough to leave with him? I couldn't help but think about Chuck through this, yes we haven't discussed emotions but I know somethings there, it always has been even with Carter in the picture.

I was watching a movie when I got a phone call from Blair. "Hello?" I asked while pausing the movie and sitting up.

"They picked to have Serena as my part and not me." She told me mad.

"Wait what?"

"The photo shoot and the magazine they are having Serena and you." I was shock how could they do this? How could our mother do this to Blair.

"Where are you?" I asked Blair.

"Where the photo shot is being held, on the roof."

I got up, grabbed my shoes and jacket. "Ok. I'm on my way okay wait for me." I told her and hanged up the phone. I was making my way up the stair to the roof when I heard Blair and...Dan talking.

"Serena send you here to talk to me?" I heard Blair ask so I stayed hidden wanted them to stay talking to each other.

"No, believe it or not I actually came here myself."

"Normally I wouldn't be this close to you without a tetanus shot."

"My, ah, my mom kind of left us a couple months ago. Only my dad and my sister don't really see that, because she told us she had to go away for the summer to, ah, to follow her dream to be an artist. But it's, it's not summer anymore. And she's still up there. And that's all she seems to care about right now. Every time I go to see her I tell myself this time I'm going to tell her what I think. This time I'm going to look her in the eye and say, "Either come home or leave for good." And so there I was, just the other day, sitting across the table from her—looking her straight in the eye. And I didn't say anything."

"Why not?"

"Ah... I don't know. But I wish I had. Because even if it didn't change anything, she'd know how I felt." I left there and then knowing that Dan had just helped Blair and I didn't need to. I sent the a quick text and made my way out. I was walking down the road when I got a phone call from Chuck.

Sighing I answered and asked "What Chuck?"

"What a nice welcoming."

"Chuck I don't feel like playing games right now."

I heard him sigh and say "Fine it's Nate. He's gone with Carter to play cards or something and I don't think that it's going to end well."

"Wait Carter? Carter Baizen." I asked him shocked.

"Yes him." He said pissed I guess he still didn't like him then.

I sighed and said "Fine. Come pick me up."

"Already here." I heard him say behind me and his limo came beside me. I looked at him and hung up the phone and he opened the door and I got in beside him.

"How do you know about this anyway." I asked him.

"I heard them talking about it. And I already knew about it from someone else and know that it's no good."

I nodded then asked him "Why did you want me to come." He paused for a second and then said " I know about your past with him." I looked at him shocked and was about to say something but he just cut me off. "And I wanted to see you anyway." We looked at each other for awhile until I turned and looked out the window feeling his eyes on the back of my head.

We had got to the place or club whatever and started to walk in until Chuck stopped me. I looked at him confused and he said "Stay behind me at all time okay?" I was about to say something but he cut me off "Okay?"

I sighed and said "Fine." He nodded his head and we walked in. We walked in to see Nate being held by some guys and being me I was about to walk forward but Chuck held me back.

"Yeah your a real friend." Chuck said finally making him be noticed and having me covered behind him.

I seen Carter turn about and ask "Who let you in here Bass?"

"He set me up." Nate said.

"No one force his hand. Your boy lost fair and square." I heard Carter say something to Nate but didn't pay attention as soon as I seen Chuck walk forward I tried to hold him back but he wouldn't .

Chuck pulled him away from Nate and said "Look, you've got my watch and my ball. You keep them. Take care of these guys. I don't call the cops. And we walk out."

"Do it." I told him finally making myself seen.

He quickly looked at me shocked "Megan."

I looked at him pissed and said "Do it." He sighed and turned to the men telling them.

"It's cool. I got it. " They let Nate go and threw him his jacket. We started to make our way out but Carter got hold of my arm. "Megan..Wait." I cut him off by pulling away from him and slapping him across his face. Everyone stood in silent as I told him, "Leave. And to answer you question form early no, I'm not coming with you. I don't think I ever was going to. Then or now. So do me a favour and go and get out of my life for good." I walked out and pulled a shocked Nate and Chuck with me.

We were in Chuck room while Nate was on the laptop "I will have to transfer some money and pray that the captain did not see it before I out it back." Nate told Chuck while I sat on the sofa.

"You don't have to pay me back. It was worth every cent to see the last of that guy." Chuck told him making me give out a small laugh nodding. Chuck turned to look at me and give me a small smirk.

"No, I mean it thanks." Nate told him looking at him. " That can't be right" Nate Suddenly says.

"What?" I asked walking towards him.

"It says I'm zero."

"You're maybe on the wrong account." Chuck tells him.

"No, something is wrong. I accessed the account last month and there was near $ 200, 000."

I was sitting next to Chuck while he was on the laptop and Nate was on the phone. Chuck turned to me and kissed my cheek making me push him away and he let out a small chuckle making me smile. "Tom, thank you for reminding me so quickly." Me and Chuck looked at him while he talked "Yeah, I checked my account and there must be some mistake, my money seems to be zero." There was a pause as the man answered him. "Emptied? But ... by whom?" He looked at us shocked and mouthed 'My dad' I looked towards Chuck and w both held a shocked expression. Nate has left needing to talk to his dad while I sat with Chuck I had just gotten a phone call from Serena and she told me to meet her and Blair. Getting up I grabbed my bag walking to the door while Chuck followed.

" You ok?" He asked me. I turned to look at him confused.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well the whole thing with Cater. It must be hard since you loved him."

I sighed "Chuck I haven't loved Carter for a while, and to be honest i don't know if i did at all. Maybe what we has was just based on lust and the whole first love crap."

Chuck let out a chuckle. "Yeah?" I nodded at him about to walk out the door when he started talking again. "Is that what we have?" I turned to look at him and paused.

"No" Then I made my way to meet Blair and Serena.

Once I got to the location I notice them with all of my mothers clothes. I looked at them shocked then laughed out loud making them do the same. We all got a dress in one of the dresses and went around New York taking pictures and acting the way best friends should laughing not letting what anyone thought about us matter. Then and there I forgot all about what happened today with Carter, Chuck and my mother all I remembered was Blair and Serena.

 **Gossip Girl -**  
 _Everyone knows you can't choose your family, but you can choose your friends. And in a world ruled by bloodlines and bank accounts, it pays to have a pal. As much as a BFF can make you go, "WTF," there's no denying we'd all be a little less rich without them. And Serena, Megan Blair? They do besties better than anyone. No, that's not a tear in my eye, it's just allergies. Without you, I'm nothing._


	10. The Handmaiden's Tale

Megan's POV -

Blair had made me go with her to see Chuck when I really didn't want to, knowing that I was getting some kind of feelings for him. "You want your dad to invest in a strip joint. How Midtown." Blair said to Chuck looking around the club. I let out a small laugh and kept looking around trying not to catch Chucks eyes.

"A burlesque club. A respectable place where people can be transported to another time. Where they can feel free to let loose. No judgment. Pure escape. What happens at Victrola stays at Victrola." Chuck told us standing right behind me.

I give him a look and moved away. "Well it does have potential. Chuck Bass I do believe all your years of under age drinking and womanizing have finally payed off." Chuck smirks and looks at the girl who walks passed up and down then back to me. "Truly I am proud." Both me and Blair let out a laugh.

"And you too are my toughest critic, well second toughest."

"Well I'm late so I'm going to go but nice job Bass." I shake my head and pat him on his shoulder before leaving for school.

I was sitting on the steps waiting for Serena and Blair while texting David. We have been texting since the night we slept together and gone out on one date. He was really sweet and I couldn't help but start to like him, it didn't stand a change against the feeling I had for Chuck but I needed to get over him, like they all say _Chuck Bass is a player_. It would never work out and I think we both knew that in some way.

'Would you like to go to dinner with me tonight?' David had just asked.

'Sure, pick me up at 6?' I replied back.

' It's a date.' I smiled who knows this could be good.

"Who got you all smiley?" Chuck asked from behind causing me to jump.

"Chuck! You scared me and no one that you need to know about." He came in front of me and stared. "What?" I asked raising an eyebrow getting slightly freaked out. Before I could do anything he grabbed my phone and looked at my messages.

"Who the hell is David and why are you going to dinner with him tonight?" He asked with jealous glaring at my phone then to me.

I sighed and got my phone back. "David is someone I just met and we have been talking."

"Have you slept with him?" Chuck asked narrowing his eyes.

I looked at him with wide eyes, "Chuck!" But Chuck just waited for my answer." It has nothing to do with you Chuck." I tried to walk passed him but he grabbed onto my arm.

"Megan have you slept with him?" He asked me more sternly this time.

I tried to get my arm out of his hand but he just held on tighter. "Chuck let me go." I demanded.

"Megan answer the question." He squeezed my arm hard making me gasp in pain.

"Yes! You happy now, god so what if I did Chuck? It's got nothing to do with you. We are not together." Once I told him yes I saw hurt in his eyes. He let go of my arm and without saying another word left. I sighed rubbing my arm and turned around leaving the steps texting the girls that I would see them later.

I was getting ready for my date with David when my mother walked into my room. "Darling where are you going?" She asked me standing by my door.

I walked to my dressing table and sat down and started my hair. "I have a date." I told her getting my brush and brushing my hair.

She raised her eye brows, was it so shocking? "Your meant to be at this dinner with Nate and his parents tonight."

I sighed and turned about in my chair. "Mum, you don't need me there tonight and I actually like this guy."

My mum sighed before giving me a smile and nodded her head. "Okay go and have fun."

I smiled back grateful, I turned to my mirror and sighed and continued getting ready. It was just turning six when David had text me telling me he was down stairs. I grabbed my bag and went to Blair's room seeing her dressed for tonight in a green dress.

"You look nice." I told her leaning on the door. She tuned to me and smiled but it was a sad one making me frown.

"Thanks so do you."

"Thanks got a date. Hey are you okay?" I asked walking towards her holding onto one of her hands. She give me a soft smile and squeezed my hand.

"Yeah I'm okay." I nodded and walked to back to the door but paused looking back to her.

"You know you can tell me anything right?"

She smile and nodded. "Yeah I know, good luck with your date. Lets hope Chuck doesn't find out."

"To late for that."

-

I met David and noticed him in a nice black suit. I give him a cheeky smile, "Well don't you look handsome."

He give me a wink, "Well I have to when I'm with a girl that's stunning like you."

I give a laugh and he grabbed my hand pulling me out the door and into a black car. "So where are we going?" I asked him resting my head on his shoulder. He put his arm around my shoulder and give it a squeeze whispering in my ear.

"It's a surprise" He then kissing my forehead. The car had soon stopped at what looked like a beach. I looked at David and raised an eye brow, he just smiled and pulled out a blind fold.

"Wait your not going to kill me now are you?" I asked playfully. He laughed and shook his head.

"Of course not it's just to keep the surprise." I nodded and let him put it over my eyes. He pulled me out the of the car carefully making sure I didn't fall and guided me to wherever he had planed.

David soon stopped me by whispering, "You ready?" I nodded my head and he took the blind fold off. It was beautiful I let out a gasp and just looked at it. "You like it?" He asked resting his chin on my shoulder rapping his arms about my waist. I just moved my head up and down not being able to speak out of shock. I could fell him smile into my shoulder and kiss it lightly grabbing onto my hand pulling me over to the table. He pulled my chair out for me and I sat in it waiting for him to sit in his too.

"David, this-this is amazing. Thank you." I told him smiling at him which he returned.

"Anytime."

We ate the food talking and laughing playing around for about an hour. We were on the sand looking up at the starts with my head on his shoulder. "Tonight has been amazing. No one has ever done anything like this for me so thank you."

He nodded at me and we both stared into each others eyes. He slowly moved closer and laid his lips onto mine putting his hand on my cheek. He deepened the kiss and laid me onto the sand with him over my resting his other hand on my waist, I held onto his neck and we continued to kiss. I pulled away not wanting to but had to so I could breath, David rested his head on mine just looking at me while both of us breathed heavily. I pulled my hand through his hair and just kept looking at him while he rubbed his thumb over my cheek.

"We are gonna have to leave at one point." I laughed trying to pull away but he just pulled me back putting his head into my neck shaking his head.

"No." He squeezed me while I laughed him following. He sighed and finally got up pulling me wit. "Fine but as long us we get to do this again." I nodded and smile. He grabbed onto my hand and leaded me back to the car getting his jacket and my shoes on the way. We had just gotten to my place and I sighed saddened that the night was over, David just sat in silence playing with my fingers. I looked at him catching his eyes but before I could say anything he pulled me into a kiss holding me by t he waist. While we were kissing we heard a knock come on the car window. We looked to see who it was and seen that it was Blair, I give her an annoyed look and she just give me an innocent one back making David chuckle.

I looked at him and said, "Well I better be going."

He nodded, "I'll call you later."

He give me one more kiss then I got out the car and went to see what Blair wanted waving goodbye.

Blair had pulled me into a limo and was explaining to me what had happened with her and Nate. "I'm so sorry Blair I should of been there with you tonight." She quickly shook her head,

"No Megan you deserve to go on a date and have a life. Anyway enough about my dating life what about yours?" I smile and looked down at my hands.

"It was amazing. He was just so sweet Blair, he made sure that everything was perfect for me. Not many people do that for me it was nice."

"I'm happy for you. You deserve to be happy more that anyone." She told me smiling holding onto my hand giving them a small squeeze.

"Where are we even going?" Her eyes widened.

"What is it Blair? Where are we going?"

"To Chuck new club. "

"Blair!" I shouted.

"I know i'm sorry but he asked for me to go and to bring you with me. He wanted you to be there for him." She quickly apologized then mumbled, " He practically beg me to bring you."

"Blair how am I meant to get over him when your taking me to him? Seeing him won't help." I sighed running a hand through my head.

"I know but please I said I would bring you."

"But what if he says anything about the date? He was already pissed off this morning about it."

"It'll be okay I promise." I sighed giving a nod letting it go. We had arrived at the club seeing Chuck waiting outside for us.

Blair got out of the car first then me after. Once Chuck saw me he smiled then turned to Blair "where's Nate?" He asked her.

She closed the car door and said, "I think we just broke up."

Chuck looked shocked and looked at me saying "What?"

I just shrugged my shoulders and made my way into the club.

"I don't want to talk about it I just want to agape, that's what this place is for right?" I heard Blair say behind me following me. We was sitting down with me in the middle, me and Blair drink wine while Chuck just watched the girls dance on stage. Blair and I was smiling watching them too.

"I know you don't want to talk about what happened-" Chuck started off but Blair cut him off.

"Relief. I feel relief." She continued to watch the dancers, "You know I got moves."

I laughed and give her a nod. "Me too." She laughed with me.

"Really?" He asked and leaned more closer, "Then why don't you get up there?"

I let out a laugh, "We're just saying we have moves." Chuck bumps my shoulder.

"Come on, your ten times hotter then any of them girls."

"I know what your doing Bass." I speak cutting him off.

"You really don't think we'll go up there do you?" Blair asked.

"I know you want do it." He told her looking at the both of us.

I looked at Blair and give her a playful smirk putting my drink down making her do the same. "Mind our drinks." At first Chuck looks at me shocked but then give me a smirk back.

We made out way to the sage and stood in the centre while people started to cheer. We began to move and Blair removed her hairband while I took the clips out of my hair shaking it, letting the waves fall onto my back. While doing this Blair and I just started at Chuck with smug looks on our faces. I see Chucks eyes on me and move forward grabbing his glass. I began unzipping my dressing, Blair doing the same. It dropped to the ground showing my lingerie and people began to cheer more. I turned my back and raised my arms in the arm moving my hips. I turned my head back to look at Chuck to see him standing looking at me. I continued to move and play with my jewellery smiling playfully at Chuck who stood drinking his wine shaking his head.

-

I was in Chuck limo sitting besides him turned to face him slightly, Blair had decided that she would stay in the club for a while longer. "You were amazing up there." Chuck spoke leaning back in his seat.

I looked at him, both of us staring for away before we both moved closer to each other until our lips was almost touching. He moved all he way in and kissed me passionately. He moved me and held onto my thigh moving my leg to his waist and holding my neck with his other hand. I played with his hair, just kissed him letting him do what he wanted. He moved me so my back was on the leather seats, him leaning over my body. His hands touched all of my body not missing one bit leaving me breathless. He moves the strap of my lingerie and continues to hold onto me tightly as if he was afraid I would leave him kissing me more passionately than he ever had before. I pulled away from his kiss and he moved to my neck moving down to the top of my breast. We ended up having sex that night in the back of the limo, the only bad thing David.


	11. Seventeen Candles - Part 1

_According To The Catholic Church, Mortal Sin Can Only Be Absolved Through The Sacred Act Of Confession, But It Looks Like A Certain W.A.S.P. Princess Has Recently Found Herself Desperately In Need Of A Little Unburdening. And Who Is The Man Upstairs To Discriminate?_

Megan POV -

I sigh as I look at another text from David. I haven't been able to text him back since sleeping with Chuck. Again. I just fell so guilty knowing that there was something going on between David and I. Well we went on a couple of dates but I like him and I at least think he likes me too. 'Fine. If your not going to answer any of my texts then I'll come to you.' My eyes widened at that last one. He can't come here I quickly got up and and to find come quick clothes that I could put on. Once I was dressed I grabbed my bag and ran out of the room running down the stairs.

"Where are you going?" I heard Blair call but I just ignored her. Just as I was about to leave I ran into a hard chest, I looked up and gulped.

"Megan, why haven't you been answering any of my messages?" He asked getting straight to the point.

"I-uh-well... You see, my phone died?"

David narrowed his eyes."For the whole 2 days?"

"Yeah?" He shook his head a pulled me closer to him.

"Megan you and I both know that isn't true. So just tell me. What's going on I though we had something good going on here?"

I grabbed him by his hand and started to pull him to my room. I shut the door as soon as we walked in and push him to sit on the bed with me sitting next to him. He raised his eyebrow waiting and I started to talk. "I-well- uh."

David sighed and took my hand. "Megan come on, you know you can tell me."

"I slept with someone 2 nights ago." I blurted out. David eyes widened and his face went to shocked. I stood up and began to pace with pulling my hand through my hair. "I know that we aren't going out or anything. It's just I like you and you took me on that amazing date and well I just feel guilty."

David sat there for a couple more seconds in silent the finally stood up. "Megan it's okay...Well i'm a little hurt, but we're not in a relationship. It would be different if we were." He pulled me into a hug and I give a sigh of relief.

"Really? Your not mad at me?" He give a small chuckle and I could feel him shaking his head. He pulled me out of the hug and brought my lips to him. We kissed for a couple of seconds and he pulled away giving me a small smile making me give one back.

"How about this. I take you out for another date tonight." I give him a large smile and nodded my head, but then stopped. "Well I would love that but me and my sister are having a party tonight. I would really like it if you would come." He put is hand on both side of my face and looked into my eyes.

"Of course I will. Megan If you ever need to tell me anything, don't kind it. And until we find out if we are going to be in a relationship, no one sleeps with anyone else so this don't happen again?" He said while rubbing my cheek. I nodded and he give me a small smile and moved closer to my lips. "Good cause I didn't like you not texting me. I missed you and before you can say anything yes even if it was just for 2 days." He give me a soft peck and smiled while kissing me with me doing the same.

* * *

After spending an hour with David I went shopping with Blair after meeting her outside a church. We was walking down the street when I heard a car pull up beside me. I looked at it and seen Chuck's head pop out of the limos window. Great. "Well, this is the last place I'd expect to find you two."

I sighed and and kept walking with him and the limo following. "Go away Chuck."

"Would you consider avoiding me over breakfast?"

Blair looked at him then me with guilt in her eyes? "Sorry, but as Is tradition on the day before our birthday, we're heading to the Jeweler's to put some pieces on hold for Eleanor and..."

Chuck let out a small chuckle that sounded forced and said to Blair. "Nate ? Oh, I don't think Nate? He'll be singing "Happy Birthday" This year."

"No one knows that Nate and I broke up, and It's gonna stay that way so I can fix this."

I sighed and said to Blair "Look I'm going to head home and start to get ready David is coming over early."

Blair nodded and I was about to walk away when I heard Chuck say. "What If he knew how much I enjoyed the removal of A certain chastity belt In the Back of this very limo?"

I quickly turned to him and said. "From this moment forward, the events of two nights ago will never be mentioned again. Is that clear?"

"Not as clear as the memory of you purring In my ear, which I have been replaying over and over."

While listening to us Blair's eyes was wide as she looked almost awkward to be around Chuck. What is going on with her? She never acting like this before. "Well, erase the tape, because as far as I'm concerned, It never happened."

Chuck let out his famous smirk, "What just like the rest of the other nights? Or how about the first night humm? I'll See you at your party."

"You're officially uninvited." I told him walking away hearing in shout out.

"Never stopped me before."

-

I was looking through my dress angrily while thinking about Chuck. 'Why the hell does it even matter? We've slept together many times before so why is he making such a big deal about it now? I mean yes it was even more amazing but it always does. Crap!' I thew one of my dresses on the floor. 'It doesn't matter I'm going to try it out with David even if I do think that I love him. Oh god.' I finally picked out an outfit and walked to my bathroom and began to get ready.


	12. Seventeen Candles - Part 2

Megan POV -

I had just finished putting my outfit on the door of my closet when Blair walked into my room. "Have you heard?" She asked. I looked over confused.

"What?" She rolled her eyes and pulled a newspaper in my face.

I give her a look and pulled it away and started to read the first page. "Since when does drunk and disorderly get this much attention?" I asked her.

"I asked the same thing to mother, but the Captain Is being charged with Embezzlement and Fraud. This Is an absolute disaster."

My eyes widened at her. "Wow. How is Nate? Have you talked to him yet?"

Blair shook her head sadly and looked to the ground. "Not since our fight."

I give her hand a squeeze and soft smile. "Why don't you call him? It will be a good start."

She thought for a second then final nodded. " I'll do It later, but now Serena is In my room come on." She said pulling my arm towards her room..

Me and Serena was sitting on Blair's bed while Blair looked at the clothes in the closet." I can't believe he told her you guys were gonna do it." I said looking at Serena shocked. Blair nodded her head agreeing with me pulling a couple of dress out.

"Well, I told you two." Serena said trying to make it better for Dan.

"That's Different. I'm a girl. And I'm pretty sure my twin is too, unless I haven't been told something." Blair smirked looking over to me giving a wink. I let out a loud laughed and poked my tongue out.

"Yeah, well, so is she." Serena pointed out.

"Exactly my point, but even If she wasn't when you get a boyfriend you become the Best Friend, and the Best Friend becomes the second Best Friend. That's just how It has to be If It's ever gonna work." Both me and Blair explained to her.

"Hey, you still haven't told me how Nate's doing. It's all over the News." Serena asked Blair changing the subject.

"Uh, when I talked to him this morning, I- I told him to focus on his family today." I looked at Blair and raised my eye brow. Her eyes widened at me as to say 'SHUT UP!'

"But he's still coming to your party, right? Here."

"Uh, I told him not to worry about it. I mean, only If he's up to It."

"You're such a good girlfriend, B. Really. Hey, Um, I'll just pick you up, and we can all go together, but I really hope Nate can make it." Serena got up and give Blair a hug. When she let go of her she turned to me. "So... What about you?"

I looked at her trying to play it off. "What about me?"

"Oh come on you gotta have a guy out there for you." She said shaking my shoulders. I giggled and moved out of her reach.

Blair began to smirk and I knew it wasn't good. Just as I was about to say something she cut in. "Oh she does. She has been on a couple of dates with a guy called David." I narrowed my eyes at her and looked at Serena.

"What! Why didn't you tell me?" She asked a bit hurt but still have a smile on her face.

"I didn't want to say anything until I knew that I liked him or if it was going any where" I told her softly.

"And do you?" I looked to the ground and looked at her and Blair shyly though my eye lashes and nodded. They both let out a scream with huge smiles and began to ask me loads of questions. I laughed "Okay, Okay, he's really nice and I think that we could have something you know." They nodded and smiled at me with the look of happiness for me.

"You deserve It." Blair said holding my shoulder looking at my to say. 'You deserve it after the whole Chuck thing'

"So Is he gonna be at the party?" Serena asked excited.

"Yeah I asked him earlier and he said he's excited to meet some of my friend and what not. But he does have to leave early cause he has work." I told them.

"Well I guess me and Serena can tell him now that If he hurts you we will cut up his you know what.." Blair said with a serious expression the same as Serena. I shook my head and laughed until my phone rang, I looked at the caller I.d and seen it was David. A smile creeped onto my face and i looked at the girls.

"Oh is it lover boy?" Serena asked wiggling her eyebrows. I blushed and she laughed "It Is!" I answered the phone and walked out of the room hearing both Serena and Blair laughing.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey Megan."

"Hey David, you ok?" I asked him.

David let out a small chuckle and said. "Yeah it's all good. I was just wondering if you wanted to do something before your party? Just us two since I need to leave early and that."

I let out a smile and nodded, but remembered he couldn't see me. "Yeah i'd love that"

I could hear the smile in his voice when he said. "Great. I'll pick you up in an hour ok?"

"Yeah great see you then!" We both said goodbye and i walked to my room quickly. I stopped at the door of my closet of my room and thought. 'Shit I Got It Bad'

I walked into the room where Blair and Serena were sitting down on the bed looking at the laptop. They saw that I was dressed and gave me a questioning look. "David wants to go out before the party, you know just the two of us." I told them shrugging my shoulders.

The girls smiled and nodded. "Okay but make sure your back in time, got to make a big entrance." Blair told me giving a wink at the end. I nodded with a smile and waved before walking to the elevator.

 _"Waiting for you by the door."_ David texted me as I was waiting.

I smiled texting him back, _"I'll be there in a second just getting into the elevator."_

I got into the lift looking at the large mirror in front of me, fiddling with my hair trying to get it to look perfect. I sighed giving up on the once strand that wouldn't stay in place and waited for it to get to the ground floor.

Once I seen him I smiled. Even through I saw him a few hours ago I missed the guy, and that had me slightly worried. "Hey." I call jogging towards him placing a kiss on his cheek.

He pulled me closer by the waist placing a kiss on my lips. "Hey." He whispered with a smirk that made me blush.

"So where are you talking me?"

He took my hand in his pulling me to his side."Well I already took you for dinner twice, then a walk on the beach, so I wad thinking we could go watch a movie then go to your party."

"Sounds like a plan." I nodded with a smile.

-

We had just got too the cinema (movie theater) and we looked to see what was viewing.

"American Gangster is still playing want to see that?" David asking taking his eyes off the screen for a second before going back. (Don't know if that was playing around the date of the show, but doesn't matter.)

"Yes." I tell him wanting to see the film since it came out. He let out a chuckle walking towards where we buy the tickets.

"Well American Gangster it is then." David laughed before telling the man the name of the film. I go to pull out the money when Davids hand stopped me.

"What are you doing?" He asked raising his eyebrow.

I looked him confused. "Paying..."

"Oh no your not, i was the one who asked you to come and pulse i'm the man." He joked pushing out his chest for affect.

"So because your the man you have to pay?" I ask shaking my head with a smirk.

"Yes." Was his one worded replied and I couldn't help but laugh as he passed the boy the money.

"Fine but I'm paying for the popcorn." I said crossing my arms.

"Deal."

-

 **After the film -**

"That was amazing!." I exclaimed excitedly once we walked out.

"I know, it was pretty good." He chuckled at my excitement. (I haven't seen the film so it could suck.)

David pulled me under his arm holding me against him, rubbing my arm causing me to cuddle up to him.

"Thank you for taking me." I said to him looking into his eyes.

"Trust me it was no problem." He mumbled back bringing his lips to mine giving me a slow kiss.

I smiled at him once we pulled away and said, "We better head back Blair likes to make an entrance."

"Do I look okay?" He asked talking about his grey shirt, dark jeans which black dress shoes.

I looked at him, he looked hot, very hot. "Oh yes very sexy." I told him adding a wink.

He give a chuckle and we made our way back to mine. Now I just have to worry about David meeting Chuck.

Me and David had just arrived at mine and went straight to my room so i was able to get ready for the party. Walking towards my closet grabbed my dress. "Ok I'm going to get dress in the bathroom and do my hair. Will you be ok out here?" I ask him grabbing the controls to the TV handing them to him.

David gives me nod. "I'll be fine."

I nod and he gives me a quick kiss before sitting on looking through the channels. I walk into the bathroom and begin to undress and go into the shower.

Once I'm ready I walk out the door and give a spin. "How do I look?"

David smiles and stands up holding me by the waist, whispering in my ear. "Stunning."

I look to the floor blushing then looks up into his eyes, seeing the truth in them and knowing that he really believes that gives me butterflies. Pressing me lips against his I hold him by the neck while he pulls me tighter to him. After a couple more seconds I pull away. "We better go, don't want my sister to kill me before i can go to my own birthday party." He lets out a laugh and nods grabbing my hand and leads us down stairs.

Once we get to the lift we meet Blair and Serena, "Girls this is David, David this is my sister Blair the other birthday girl" I wink pointing at her then turn to Serena, "And this is our best-friend Serena."

David gives them a smile holding onto my waist, "It's nice to meet you, Megan doesn't stop talking about the both of you." I just shrug and give them all a smile.

"If I didn't I wouldn't know what to say" They all let out a small laugh and the girls both greet him back. We all make our way to the limo David holding the door for all of us. Once we get in I see both Blair and Serena give me a wink and thumbs up. I shake my head and smile, excited for the night.

* * *

We all walk into Katie's brothers place and it looks amazing, looking around we see Katie and Isa walking towards us both looking at David most likely wondering who he is.

"Oh, my god. Hey, guys!" Serena calls out to them.

They both run to us and speak at the same time, "Hey, Serena! Megan! Blair! Happy Birthday! Happy Birthday!" I let out a laugh and wave to them.

"Oh, my god, Katie. Your brother's place looks fabulous." Blair told her with a huge smile on her face. Katie looks at her proud and she should be it's better than I though it would look.

"Yeah, I Know, Right ? I Know."

"It's Incredible." Both me and Serena tell them. They look to David one gain then to me noticing his arm around my waist.

"Who's this?"

"This is my date David." They give me an impressed look. "David this is Katie and Isa." He gives them both a nod and smile similar to the way he greets Blair and Serena.

"Come On, Guys. Let's Check It Out."

* * *

Serena, Blair, David and I was all sitting by the sushi stand, me paying more attention to David as he whispers in my ear giving me light kisses making me smile.

"Hey. So Where's Nate?" I hear Serena ask Blair.

"Um, I'm Sure He'll Be Here Soon. What About Dan?"

"Oh, Uh, He Said He's Coming, But I Haven't Talked To Him Since This Morning."

"Well, you better check in on him. Make sure the best friend hasn't whisked him away to do some friendly activity."

"Oh, shut up. Oh, there's Chuck I bet he knows where Nate is."

My Head snaps up and David looks at me concerned. I grab his hand and pull him to where everyone was dancing. "Lets dance yeah?" He looks confused but nods and follows me. I look back at Chuck and see him looking at me with a hurt expression making me sigh, I look to the floor before looking at David and start to dance.

We dance for about half an hour before David had to leave to go to work. He give me a kiss telling me he will call me tomorrow. I make my way to Blair who was standing outside looking at the view. "Hey."

"Hey! David gone?" She asks me pulling me into a hug suddenly.

I laugh and nod my head, "Yeah he has work so he said he'll call me later and to enjoy my night so that's what I'm going to do."

"So...How are things going with him? Do you think it is going to work out with you or are you just trying things out?"

I sigh and think for seconds before answering. "I like him, a lot. it's just.."

"Chuck." She finished with a knowing smile, but it was a weird on. I give her a confused look at first before I started to talk.

"Yeah I can't deny that I feel something for him. I mean I've known him for almost my whole life, how can I not? It's just hard because David is so kind and loving, he's always there for me and I haven't even known him that long, but here I am having feelings for him already. I-uh-I just don't know what to do Blair." I look at her with tears in my eyes.

"Hey no tears! It's out birthday and we don't cry, we are Blair and Megan Waldoft." She tells me making us both laugh.

"What do I do Blair?"

"As cheesy as it sound you follow your heart." I smile and look away shaking my head and thank her before she walks away.

I stare at the city for a while before I feel someone's hand on the bottom of my back. "Are you ready for your present?" Chuck asks me smirking, I grab him by the hair annoyed. "Ow ! If you wanted to play rough, all you had to do was ask."

"Hi" A girl calls out wishing me a happy birthday afterwards.

"Hey! Thank you." I call out to her acting natural letting go of Chucks hair. Once she leaves I turn back to Chuck "You nauseate me."

"All this talk about how you have to be with that guy, what David? You don't even know if you want to be with him either do you?" Chuck states more than asks.

"You sound like a jealous Boyfriend."

Chuck lets out a scoff. "You wish"

I raise my eyebrows and smirk. "No actually I don't. You wish. Why else who you be over here talking to me about my date."

"Oh yeah? then where is your date? Hmm? I don't see him anywhere. What a great one he is, can't even stay at your birthday party." He mumbles the last part making me narrow my eyes.

"He has to work." I told him shrugging his shoulder.

"If he cared that much he would of stayed or got the night off. It is your birthday after all."

"Oh what and you do? Chuck just stop okay." I felt the tears coming to my eyes making me close them. I can't do this right now. I felt him move closer to me, feeling him breathing on my face.

"Yeah I do." He states making my eyes snap open and look at him shocked.

"This can't happen. You got to be kidding me." I start to shake my head running my hands through my hair nervously. I didn't think he would say it to himself never mind me.

"How do you think I feel ? I haven't slept. I feel sick, like there's something In my stomach, fluttering. I've been like it for a long time now Megan it's getting hard." He tells me just as nervous even through he is trying to hide it.

"Butterflies." I whisper knowing I get the same thing whenever I'm near him or thinking about him. He nods and moves even closer pushing me against the wall.

"What do we do here Megan?" He whispers in my ear. I let out a shaky breath.

"Chuck, you know that I adore all of god's creatures and the metaphors that they inspire, but... those butterflies have got to be murdered. I don't know if we even know where to go from here." I told him sadly know if I don't get away from him something was going to happen and I don't think it would be best right now. He nodded slowly before answering.

"Fine they went that great anyway." He said before storming off. Once he was out of sight I finally let out the sob that had be waiting when I saw the hurt on his face when he walked in room and saw me with David. Crap David what am I going to do with him? I just signed and walked into the party that will have to wait until later.

I walked into the part and danced with my friends until it was midnight then I was standing next to Blair who looked sad. "What's the matter?" I asked her concerned.

"He didn't turn up or call. Chuck thinks he's using me because of the deal with our families."

I sigh and shake my head. Really Chuck.

"12:01. I'm sorry." Chuck appear out of no where making me almost turn and walk away but it's mine and Blair's birthday, we always spend it together and that isn't going to change because I don't know how to act around him right now.

"No, you're smarmy. There's a difference. If you're coming to collect, you can forget it."

"Turn around." He tells us both staring mostly at me.

"You get grosser by the second." Blair answered while I just looked at him.

Chuck sighs "You Get Older. Look." We both turn as we see the cake and Serena walking towards us.

"Happy Birthday!" She calls out and laughs excited.

"Blair, Megan, blow out your candles." Isa called out to us along with Katie.

"I know."

"Make a wish, girls." We both pause when Blair looks at it sadly.

"It already didn't come true." She walks away leaving everyone confused then they turn to me and I just stare at the cake before blowing the candles out for both of us with Chuck and I Stare at each other before I walk away.

 **Gossip Girl**  
 _Happy Birthday To Who ? Forget Cake And Ice Cream. I'm Saving Room For Just Desserts. At Least Megan's Date Isn't there Anymore. Looks Like Chuck's Wish Might Come True._

* * *

While the party was coming to an end I was staying in one of the rooms not wanting to speak to anyone. "I'm not in the mood Chuck. This is pretty much the worst birthday I had ever, and most likely for Blair." I tell him sadly sitting up.

He sighed moving towards the side of me sitting down. "Maybe it can be salvaged."

I get out a laugh seeing he was holding something in his hand. "Is that our sex tape?"

He lets out a small smile. "No that I will always hold on to." I shake my head smiling.

He opens up the box and I gasp. "It's the Erickson Beamon necklace." He pulls it out and places it on my neck and a shiver as I feel his fingers on my skin.

"Yes, something this beautiful deserves to be seen on someone worthy of its beauty." I look in the mirror. It is beautiful.

"I can't believe you got me this." Still in awe I run my finer along the design.

"I'd get anything for you." He said lowly kissing my shoulder.

I turned to look at him. "I really am sorry." He told me holding my cheek.

"For what?" I whispered.

"Everything I don't want you to hate me Megan."

"Hate you? I don't hate you Chuck why would you think that?"

"Well you don't seem to like me right now. Early I practically told you I love you and you said I needed to kill it." He let out a chuckle at the last part while I smiled.

I shake my head, "I just don't know what to do Chuck. Are we even ready for this? Do we know how to do this? whatever this is."

"We just take it one step at a time. The first one is for you to stop seeing that guy." He told me placing me on the bed so he was above me. I looked at him and nodded as he pulled his lips onto mine, where we carried on through the night. I don't know what will come of this but like he said. One step at a time.

Third Person-  
Serena was looking for Megan as Blair was waiting to go home when she walked past the room where she heard moaning. Looking through the door she seen Chuck and Megan both under the sheets without clothes on as he kissed Megan's moving to her neck. Knowing what they were doing she quickly moved away from the door shocked, she walked down stairs telling Blair Megan was staying the night getting into the limo, while Serena sat looking out the window thinking about Megan and Chuck's relationship and how serious it was. Since she only saw him with Blair a couple of days ago, doing the same thing.

 **Gossip Girl**  
 _Spotted : M. Turning A Year Older, But Not Necessarily Wiser Or Is She? Guess Chuck's The Gift That Keeps On Giving. Blow Out Your Candles, M and B . This Will Be Better In The Dark. X.O.X.O., Gossip Girl._


End file.
